


Lies

by AutisticWriter



Series: Femslash February [28]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Second Doctor/Jamie McCrimmon, Bickering, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash February 2018, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, Love Confessions, One Shot, Post-Serial: s046 The Invasion, Prompt Fill, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Isobel joins Zoe, the Doctor and Jamie in the TARDIS, and she learns that the Doctor can’t control the TARDIS as well as she thought.[Prompt 21: Lies]





	Lies

“I can’t believe this place,” Isobel says, wandering around the TARDIS and holding Zoe’s hand. “It’s amazing.”

“I’m glad you think so,” the Doctor says, smiling.

Isobel glances at Zoe, who squeezes her hand. “I felt a bit like this when I first came into the TARDIS too, you know. It’s quite… overwhelming.”

Isobel stares all around her, looking at the funny walls and the console covered in so many buttons and the screen on the wall, showing her a beautiful view of space as the TARDIS spins through space. She just can’t believe she’s here.

Ever since she first met Zoe a few days ago, they totally fell for each other. All the time Zoe was being a model for her photography and they were running around looking for the Doctor and Jamie and blowing up computers and inevitably helping to save the world from a Cyberman invasion, she knew she had a crush on Zoe. And, judging from the way she blushed whenever Isobel complimented her and held her and just looked so happy to be spending time with her, it seemed that Zoe had a crush on her too.

And when everything was over and the world was safe, Zoe, the Doctor and Jamie said they needed to leave. And Isobel wanted to cry at the thought of Zoe leaving forever. So she ran towards Zoe and said, “Please, let me come with you!”

And Zoe hugged her as the Doctor said, “Are you sure, Isobel? It’s a very big decision to travel with us.”

“No, I want to come,” she said, trying to sound firm. “I want to stay with Zoe. I… I’m in love with her.”

Zoe stared at her. She reached out and held her hands. “Isobel… I love you too.”

They hugged again, clinging to each other. Behind Isobel, the Doctor and Jamie smiled, looking like they wanted to go ‘aww!”

When Zoe pulled away, she put her hands on Isobel’s shoulders. She smiled. “Do you really want to come?”

She nodded. “I really do.”

Isobel looked at the Doctor, and grinned when he nodded. “If you are ready for this, Isobel, then you can definitely join us.”

And Isobel and Zoe giggled and hugged, and Isobel joined her new girlfriend in her new life in the TARDIS.

That was a couple of hours ago. Since then, the Doctor has dematerialised the TARDIS and they have started spinning through space. And she still can’t believe that all of this fits inside a police box.

Jamie sees her looking out of the view screen and wanders over. “It’s amazing, isn’t it? I couldn’t believe it.”

Isobel smiles. “Me neither.”

“Would you like me to show you a bedroom you can have?” the Doctor asks. Blushing slightly, he adds, “Or, would you prefer to share Zoe’s room?”

Isobel looks at Zoe, going far redder than the Doctor. They literally only confessed their love to each other a couple of hours ago, but they’re definitely dating now. And there’s nothing wrong with a couple sharing a bedroom, is there?

“Um… I think I might share with Zoe,” she says. “If that’s all right?”

Zoe smiles. “No, it’s fine. Come on, I’ll show you my – I mean, our room.”

And holding hands, they head off through the TARDIS to visit Zoe’s bedroom. They wind through never ending corridors, and she still can’t quite believe that a place like this exists. It’s amazing.

“I’m so glad you’ve come with us,” Zoe says. “I know it sounds silly, but… after we met, I didn’t know how I was going to say goodbye.”

“Well, if that makes you silly, then I’m silly too,” Isobel says. “Because that’s how I felt too. I just couldn’t leave you… I knew we had something… we _have_ something special. You know?”

Zoe smiles. “Yes, I know.”

\---

After Zoe has shown her the bedroom they’ll be sharing from now on and she’s given Isobel a tour of the best places in the TARDIS, the pair of them meet up with the Doctor and Jamie. They actually walk in on the pair kissing, and Jamie grimaces and the Doctor covers his face with his hands.

Zoe laughs. “Get a room.”

“Shut up,” say a very red Jamie, but they all know he isn’t serious.

“So, Doctor, where are we going next?” Isobel asks once the Doctor has taken his hands off of his face.

Zoe and Jamie exchange glances, and Isobel realises she’s being left out of something.

“Um… I haven’t quite made my mind up yet,” the Doctor says, clearly awkward.

Isobel looks at them all. “What?”

“Doctor, tell her,” Zoe says.

“Tell her what?”

“Not this again,” Jamie says, rolling his eyes.

The Doctor looks offended. Zoe kind of looks like she wants to burst out laughing.

“Tell me what?” Isobel says.

The Doctor sighs, folding his arms.

Jamie puts his arm around the Doctor and says, “He can’t steer the TARDIS.”

“What?!” Isobel says, staring at the Doctor. “You can’t steer this thing?”

“Well, that isn’t strictly true,” the Doctor says.

“What he means is he can’t choose to materialise in specific places,” Zoe says. “The TARDIS… well, it lands where it wants to, not where we want to.”

“So when you appeared in London, it was just an accident?”

Jamie shrugs. “Basically.”

Isobel doesn’t know what to say. It’s rather unnerving to realise that the Doctor can’t control this ship thing as well as she thought. It’s not like he lied – it’s more like she didn’t know the whole truth.

“Are you feeling okay?” Zoe asks.

“Um… yeah, I’m fine,” Isobel says. “It’s just a bit weird.”

“Tell me about it,” Jamie says. “It was incredibly weird to know he basically lied to me about being able to control the TARDIS.”

“I didn’t lie to you, Jamie,” the Doctor says.

“I know, you just didn’t tell me the whole truth,” Jamie says, smiling, and Isobel knows he’s quoting a conversation from the past.

Zoe laughs. “This happened with me, too. I think the Doctor just doesn’t like to admit that his TARDIS doesn’t work properly.”

The Doctor sighs. “You’re right. But you know, Isobel, it isn’t necessarily a bad thing to not know where we’re going.”

“He’s right,” Jamie says, hugging the Doctor. “It can make things quite exciting.”

Isobel looks at Zoe and then hugs her girlfriend. “I know. You’re right. It was just a bit weird… to know that the TARDIS is so complicated.”

“I know what you mean,” Zoe says.

\---

Later, when Isobel joins the others for some really weird food in the kitchen area, Zoe puts her arm around her.

“I’m so glad you’ve joined us,” she says, and she kisses her cheek.

Isobel smiles. Her first kiss!

Jamie grins. “I’m sure you’ll have fun with us.”

“Yes,” the Doctor says, smiling. “Life in the TARDIS is certainly interesting, to say the least.”

And Zoe giggles and says, “This is going to be so perfect.”


End file.
